dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kon-El (New Earth)
Name In what issue does it say Superboy gets the name Conner? :While not positive, my random searching on the internet suggests it was Teen Titans Vol 3 1. --WolfordMnemsis 01:56, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::So far...Superboy has not been named post-New 52. So should we change this or wait? Having the same info from before on the same page can be confusing new readers who haven't seen what human name he will take up. -- (Lone Hunter 21:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC)) :::I actually just posted something like that after reading the prime earth article. I agree it should be changed, unless someone can reference an issue in which Superboy assumed the name "Connor Kent" Statistics Hi, it's been bugging me a while that Superboy's height is still listed as 5''7', as he is after all a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, who are 6''3' and 6'2'' respectively, and seeing as Conner is now roughly 18 or 19, I thought it was appropriate to change his height accordingly, also he has been shown in recent issues next to characters such as Mon-El who are 6'2'', and is if not the same size, almost the same size. I also changed his weight accordingly, if anyone has an issue with this, please do not hesitate to leave a message on here, thanks. :I had to revert this because it is in violation of DC Database:Statistics Policy. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought it was incorrect as well at first but if you look at the comics and the young justice cartoon, he's quite a bit shorter than both of them. It's weird since he's the clone of Superman but I guess that's due to his human dna. I just don't understand why Tim Drake is listed as taller than him. --Gettogaara (talk) 12:49, December 25, 2012 (UTC) :Two things: 1) how artists portray a character's height is irrelevant, as this will vary. 2) How he looks on Young Justice is also irrelevant, as that is Kon-El (Earth-16). --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:14, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know height can vary pretty wildly but I've never seen Conner taller than Superman or shorter than Tim. As for YJ, sorry about that. I tend to consider them the same even though they're technically different people. --Gettogaara (talk) 14:25, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Neutral or Good? I think that this character was put as "Neutral" because he was working for NOWHERE and hadn't fully allied himself with the good guys yet. But now that he's out of NOWHERE and he's joined the Teen Titans, doesn't anybody think that his alignment should be changed from "Neutral" to "Good"? Cari1994 23:00, July 3, 2012 (UTC) New main image possibility :Okay so i found his image of super boy https://sphotos-b.xx.fbcdn.net/hphotos-ash4/378690_10150448874978485_1430003260_n.jpg and i thought it was a good one. due to it being his more consistent suit for the past few years,i figure it MAY be better to use right now than his new 52 suit but thats just me. and if not could it be added into the gallery? Opinions? thanks SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 19:38, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :Considering current efforts to User:Hatebunny/Prime_Earth_Strategy reorganize pages, I think it's better if we hold off on image change until we've got it sorted. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:54, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Mkay thats fine but shouldn't it still be added to the gallery? SHINJI-hirako95 (talk) 20:08, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Rebirth Did Geoff Johns ever announce Conner's return? DCLover1995 (talk) 00:47, May 5, 2017 (UTC)